


Perfection Comes With Weaknesses

by redclouds



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Comedy, Coworker AU, M/M, Office AU, One Night Stand, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redclouds/pseuds/redclouds
Summary: Changmin is your typical employee, then one night he meets Yunho, who has Changmin’s ideal face and build. For Changmin, Yunho was just another one-night stand. While he tried to forget about Yunho, suddenly Yunho comes into his company introducing himself as the acting president.





	Perfection Comes With Weaknesses

It was a usual night, Changmin went to a bar—a usual place when he kept his secret and release all his stress from work. He wears a thin light chocolate shirt with soft grey and a dark brown trouser. He open the bar door and immediately greeted by the bartender. “Welcome! Oh, Changmin- _ah_?!” the bartender grin and Changmin returned the smile awkwardly.

“What, its been a while i see you. I thought you wouldn’t come again,” said the bartender cheekily—want to tease Changmin a little. Changmin scratch his nape embarrassedly. “Sorry, sorry. I’ve been busy recently,” answered him.

Actually Changmin went to the bar not for chit chat or drunk his way, but also hoping to find a one-night stand partner that will get into his like. Lately work has been accumulated his time until it makes him so pent up. He easily feel jittery and sometimes become moody until Kyuhyun—his best friend—suggest him to get laid that night.

A pent up Changmin would never refuse the idea.

So here it is. He sits on the counter bar, while stealing glance to other customer around the bar to catch his interest. One single man catch Changmin eyes, but he immediately dismiss it as he is not quite his type. _Not my type,_ he thought.

“Did you lose some weight? You look thinner than the last time. Is it the usual?” asked the bartender.

Changmin nod in response. “Yes, the usual please. Also no, i am not lose weight but indeed my appetite get decrease because i am busy as hell.”

The bartender just smiled offering sympathy. “Well, it must be hard to be a salesman. Here your drink.”

Changmin just sigh and take a gulp of his drink. He talks for a while with the bartender, when a door opened and presenting a very gorgeous man.

The man came gorgeously. It almost has a shining twirling aura around him. The man is tall, his hair is styled spike up, his lip make a bow shape uniquely with a mole place thinly above it, his eyes shining brightly and a fox-shaped like, he wears a cloak and a red soft scarf. His aura is intimidating but kinda friendly. He smiles to almost everyone that has courage to greet him.

The bartender welcomes the man immediately. “Oh, welcome. You are alone again? Please sit anywhere you like.”

Changmin almost feel his heart-throbbed fall in love with the man. Those face and physics are truly his ideal type. “He is cool,” said Changmin softly. He heard a lot of same response and unfortunately all the customer there also has taken interest on the man.

Unconsciously Changmin stared at the man with full of cloud feelings. When their gaze met, Changmin immediately becomes awkward and pretend to gulp his drink to hide his nervous. A couple of tapping sound steal Changmin attention. He turned his head to the left and see that the man actually sits beside him. Changmin heart doing salto at the moment.

“Is this seat taken?” asked the man. Changmin just nod hazily.

“Do you come here often?” asked Changmin to break the ice. Actually he is itching to just kiss the man’s lip and fuck his way out. He thank at his steel heart to not immediately being a bitch in heat.

“Yes,” answered the man. “This shop has a relaxing atmosphere, doesnt it?’ he asked while throwing a smile toward Changmin.

Once again Changmin nervously gulp his drink. “Yes, it does. I like that about this place. Although i am not that often been here recently. I am starting to regret it,” said Changmin.

“Regret it?” asked the man.

“I always wanted to meet someone like you,” said Changmin timidly with a pair of blush paint his cheeks. Unknown to him, that his words also make the man blush.

“May i ask for your name?” asked the man. The bar atmosphere have special air that good for bringing people feel intoxicated and intimate.

“I am Shim Changmin,” said Changmin. He glanced to the man dreamingly.

“It’s a lovely name, Changmin- _ah_. Its perfect for someone as pretty as you,” said the man. He smiled gorgeously to Changmin that once again make Changmin instantly fell in love to him.

“How about you? What’s your name?”

“I am Jung Yunho. You can just call me Yunho,” said the man. He looks intensly to Changmin that make Changmin heart beat harder than before.

Their head become close and their lips just only a centimeter apart. Yunho gaze lowered down to Changmin lips. He licks his lips. “I want you to call my name more, Changmin- _ah_.”

“I think we should go now,” said Changmin.

.

.

Yunho have a hard time to keep his lust intact. _I just meet Changmin, its inappropriate if i ravish him hard immediately_ , he thought. Yunho breathed hard to calm his nerve down, but its hard thing to do when Changmin keep moaning and awakening his manhood.

“Yunho, you can’t believe i am imagining you tongue shove down mine the moment i laid my eyes on you,” said Changmin huskily. His eyes keep shut as his hand can’t stop feeling Yunho thigh. “Ngghh...” he almost scream when Yunho shove his body at the wall and ravish his lip mercilessly.

“I am maintaining good behavior as we just met, but you dont help me at all, Changmin- _ah_. God, you taste so good.”

Changmin just smirk and keep up with Yunho kiss pace. Both of them groand when their manhood touch each other. Finally they both pull apart to catch some air. They gaze hard to each other. “Hotel, now.” And Yunho immediately take Changmin to the nearby hotel.

As they walk from elevator to their room, they can’t keep apart. They kissed like there is no tomorrow. They touch every skin they can feel and burn with lust that eating them slowly. Changmin thought finally his pent up will over. Yunho’s cologne was even better close up like this. He smelled completely intoxicating, and Changmin stared longingly at the hollow of Yunho adam apple, at the sharp line of his jaw and the perfect, sculpted curve of his lips.

They finally reached their room and immediately slam the door hard. Yunho shoved Changmin to the bed and lunged towards Changmin’s mouth all in one impatient movement. It wasnt his ideal kiss gesture, but as his lips made contact with Changmin’s warm, blissfull skin, he found he didnt care at all. Changmin feels heady as Yunho kiss him hard, his hands came up to Yunho’s shoulder and he was kissing Yunho back, and oh God, Yunho tasted so fucking good.

Their tongue fight for dominancy. As the link of saliva have been made on their mouth, they didnt care. Yunho’s hands were on Changmin waist and he could feel the heat of his body through Changmin shirt, feel the smooth-firmness of his skin under the fabric, and smell Changmin up close, it make him fly to the highest heaven. Yunho could feel Changmin’s lips about to swelled beneath his, but all he could think only of the moment when he would be able to taste Changmin’s mouth.

“I am imagining you to be wet, limp, and satisfied after this night,” whispered Yunho. His deep and calm voice make Changmin go wilder. He impatient takes off both of his and Yunho clothes. “Eager are we?” teased Yunho.

Changmin just snicker. “I dont want to waste every second if i can feel your dick in me now.”

Yunho just laugh then grabbed Changmin again. The night intertwines with the moon, now, and fades out of from this dark room. Changmin feels Yunho manhood hardened at his touch. He takes a glance and his eyes widened at the size of Yunho’s manhood. Yunho just smiled, “See something you like?

Changmin grinned in response. “I do, yes,” said Changmin, pulling a condom out of his pocket and nuzzling Yunho through his jeans. Yunho make himself comfortable around the side of the bed and Changmin settled in the crook of Yunho legs. Yunho smile and stroke lovingly at Changmin hair. Changmin lick his lips, the size of Yunho manhood make him feel excited and impatient as well. His hands lowered Yunho’s jeans zip and continued nuzzling Yunho manhood from the fabric. Yunho was fully hard by the time Changmin pushed his pants down and freed his cock.

Changmin looked at Yunho through his eyelashes as he put the condom—he glad he bring extra-large size with him—in his mouth. He leaned forward and used his mouth and tongue to roll it down Yunho’s shaft. Yunho moaned softly as the foreign and cool thing touch his cock. His eyes slipping closed. _Fuck, Changmin was so good to play._

Yunho groaned as Changmin bobbed his head, not quite letting himself get lost in the moment. Changmin seemed feel courage and more eager by what he was doing and continue to bob his head down Yunho’s cock. Yunho feel impatient too, as he almost reached his close he immediately push Changmin’s head—he really want to reach his orgams. But suddenly he feels lost as Chanmin pulled back after a few minute. “Would you fuck me?” Changmin asked with voice come so innocently—yet his eyes full of lust and his hands already stroke his own cock to hardness.

Yunho gulp his saliva. He really lost control upon hearing Changmin request. “I really want to ravish you, Changmin- _ah_.” Yunho then sitting up and strip all his remaining clothes off.

“Can i ride you?” asked Changmin and Yunho grinned. “Sure, Changmin- _ah_. Anything you want, baby,” answered Yunho and his hand move to stroke Changmin cheeks. Yunho scooting back towards the headboard and fishing lube out of the mess on the nightstand.

Changmin took the lube from Yunho and reaching his hole to finger himself. Yunho watched—and stroke his cock—as he saw Changmin swim in bliss right now. Changmin feel he is good to go, giving Yunho cock a stroke before bearing down on him. Yunho groaned loudly, feeling Changmin squeeze around him.

“Changmin- _ah_ , you feel so good,” said Yunho. He stroke Changmin nape and lunged his mouth toward Changmin white and pale neck. Yunho lick it sensually, make Changmin whimpered. Changmin clutch hard at Yunho shoulder as he feels Yunho run his tongue and suck his neck. He moaned when Yunho thrust his cock and his mouth bite hard at Changmin nape, leave a blue bruise on his pale skin.

Changmin rode Yunho hard, taking what he wanted, thrusting into Yunho’s grip. Moaning softly, Yunho eyes slipped closed as his orgasm built. Yunho knew Changmin was so sensitive around his neck and nipple as he played Changmin’s body thoroughly. He licked, suck, and bite every skin he could, make Changmin lost his sanity and bring heaven on him. Yunho squeezed Changmin hips as he came, groaning his pleasure. And Changmin follow him afterwards.

Both of them breathed hard but throwing gaze to each other. Yunho break it first and take Changmin mouth as he first kissing him sensually. Changmin moan—he didnt want intimacy, he want to be wrecked, so his right hand squeeze Yunho cock once again.

“Changmin- _ah_ , on your knees now,” demand Yunho. Changmin feels all his body shudder at Yunho command. He immediately bend over, present his pinky hole toward Yunho. Yunho grinned, he hug Changmin from back. His tongue licks Changmin nape carefuly, while his hand work for fingering Changmin and stroke Changmin’s coke mercilessly. Changmin moaned loudly. Yunho really bring his enjoyment play out and now he can’t stop moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Ah, Yunho... there...” he said weakly. His leg shaken as Yunho reach his prostate and he shout out loud make Yunho satisfied and more eager to please Changmin. “Changmin, i want to continue? But what do i do we ran out condom,” said Yunho while his mouth after that busy biting Changmin neck make three bruises and another play with Changmin nipple.

“Fuck, Yunho, just fuck me raw.”

Yunho smirked. “Okay, Changmin- _ah_. You asked for it.”

And all hell let loose.

.

.

.

.

At next morning Changmin beamed. His step lightly and his composure radiates happiness everywhere. Although his body was sour, but he its good sour and Changmin really like become Yunho fuck buddies. Yunho truly makes him satisfied.

He still remembering the time when Yunho take him good, even he can’t focus on his assignment during his department annual meeting.

“Ew, stop that gross smiling, Chwang. I dont need to know about your night,” said Kyuhyun. He frown his forehead, he can’t help being disgust at his best friend lovesickness. He is happy that Changmin finally not brooding anymore.

Changmin just shrugged and continue his day-dreaming.

“Excuse me, i am sorry to disturb you in busy time. The president was admitted into the hospital due to hernia. They said he’ll be discharged after a few weaks. In the meantime, his son will be attending as interim President. I hope you are will help him to take care this company.”

So many whisper going around the room, people feel reckless hearing shocking news as the company will meet their production year-end report so it’s important to have president opinion about their product. But thats not what bugging Changmin’s mind.

The interim president have familiar figure in his eyes—similar figure with someone that accompany his night yesterday. Changmin blush and pray very hard that he did not sleep with his boss.

The interim president smiled and bow deeply in front of all people. His smile charmly and Changmin found many people already fall into this interim president’s charm. Changmin curse inwardly because—yes, indeed—the interim president is Jung Yunho.

_Fuck, of all people of course it had to be him. Fuck my life._

“Hello, everyone my name is Jung Yunho. I’ll be in charge for a short time, but in the meantime please take care of me.”

Changmin had to bow like everyone else. He tried his best to hide his giant body behind Kyuhyun’s. _Of course i’ve_ _been_ _wanted to see him, i did but not here at work,_ he thought.

Yunho smiled to the entire people. He tried to give best first impression. Actually he had no time to adjust into business world as he had no experience. He graduate from law and had been work as an asisstant lawyer, but due to his father condition get worse, then he volunteered to be interim president in charge.

Yunho found Changmin who timidly tried to stand behind a man who shorter than him. Upon seeing a familiar face in new environment, Yunho smiled at Changmin, but unfortunately get ignored by Changmin.

Yunho stared confusedly.

.

.

Yunho tried to make conversation with Changmin—but Changmin immediately shut him down with a death glare saying, “I will kill you if you talk to me here” so Yunho cant help but feeling like a kick puppy.

After the meeting, he tried to get a hold form Changmin. “Changmin- _ah_ , i was right. It was you after all! Why’d you pretended to not know me?” asked him with pity eyes.

Changmin turn his back—tried very hard to look like he didnt care about Yunho at all. “Please dont call me by name so familiar like that in work. We are at workplace, not a bar. Please be careful not to act too friendly toward me,” said Changmin. He tried to appeared coldly but in fact his heart beating hard as he smelled Yunho cologne and feel like he could jumped on him anytime. _To think that he still remember my name,_ thought Changmin dreamingly.

“So to say, you are different people at day and night?” asked Yunho.

Changmin stand awkwardly, he scratch his neck nervously. “Well, you could say that.”

Yunho beamed at that. “Fantastic! You are fantastic, Changmin- _ah_. I found this part of you so fascinating,” said Yunho. He smile brightly and his eyes twinkling heart-shaped.

Changmin feel like his doomed is coming soon.

.

.

Changmin thought that Yunho will understand his signal to not appear closely in to him. Changmin has make clear to avoid Yunho with his might. He has been bugging Kyuhyun all day so that Yunho cant have a time alone to talk to him.

Changmin feel guilty, but causing a gossip at work is really worse and he didnt want to be the main topic of gossip. Someday Yunho can catch Changmin, but immediately Changmin can get lost because Yunho’s secretary has called him.

“Changmin- _ah_!”

Changmin heard that and that voice is too familiar with him so Changmin immediately tried to run away but Yunho more faster than him and grip Changmin hand. “You’ve been busy all day. Can you stop doing meeting? I miss you,” said Yunho.

Changmin feel like to kick himself for causing Yunho become sad. “No, I—well... i am from sales department. We’ve been busy all day. What about you? Dont you have work to do? Stop bothering me....” he said harshly and stopped himsel when Yunho face becomes gloomy.

 _How this beast in bed can become like a kick puppy like this? I am so sorry, Yunho_.

“Well, although i am a step-in president but in fact i dont have much work to do,” said Yunho.

That really got Changmin nerve. “Listen here, i am busy at my end so stop bothering me and stop talking to me!” he shouted rather loudly and only realise a second after that he attract more coworker.

Changmin become worried. As much as he feels discomfort toward Yunho pushy tendency, but Yunho still his boss with his position. _Crap, i will get fired_.

Yunho stand silence. He gazed at Changmin and Changmin wiggle nervously in discomfort. “Changmin- _ah_...” Changmin feel afraid at Yunho word, so he turns his back but Yunho grip at his arm that makes them in eye-to-eye position now. Changmin’s heart beats faster. “Aren’t you being cruel? Even though you were so cute and so intense that night!” said Yunho.

Changmin gasped. He shocked. All his coworker that hearing Yunho’s word also shocked and immediately turns their back away to spread this hot gossip with their friends.

Changmin sigh.

_What an idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, I hope you enjoy it. Catch me on twitter @ayoonhoistic


End file.
